Arificial Hearts
by Yokai Moon
Summary: Needing time away from her father's P.E.T.S project, Weiss goes out of town to stay with her mother for the summer. There she meets her neighbor, Ruby: a hyperactive teenager who doesn't know what personal space means with a secret she won't tell. White Rose endgame, established Bumblebee


This little gem came to me a while back, but I don't plan on it being very long, probably three chapters. It's supposed to be like a really cliché movie type deal so don't say I didn't warn you. Yes things will seem rushed (but intentionally!). I have a chapter for Twisted ready to be posted in a week and Red Snowflake update is on the way!

**Warning: **Use of strong language, some nudity, White Rose endgame and yes there will be Bumblebee.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Weiss hated going to her father's demonstrations.

It was that one time of every year Weiss absolutely loathed dressing in her finest and meeting the greatest minds on Earth, shaking hands with the richest and batting her eyelashes at any potential suitor. It was always the same, boring pattern Weiss had to sit through and endure for the sake of her father. She grew tired of the same faces, the same speech, and the same undying gratitude the sponsors showed for him. The only thing that stood out every night of these gatherings was the size of the checks investors practically threw at her father's feet at the end of the night.

It was disgusting.

But like a good girl, Weiss kept her head up, wore her award winning charming smile (she was going for the Oscars with the smile she was currently sporting) and sipped her champagne as her father announced the new line of products. If not for the years of practicing her poker face, Weiss might have sneered distastefully at the models stepping up one by one until they were all lined up in a pretty row on stage. Like a prison line up and the wealthy encouraged the display by clapping. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how low the human race has sunk to find any pleasure in inanimate objects.

They were just androids: pieces of high tech equipment wired together to look and feel like the real thing. Why people bent over backwards to get their hands on over-sized paperweights was beyond Weiss.

The heiress squared her jaw when her father continued to talk on and on about the benefits of the "new" models. How they could do more complex tasks such as operate cars, and can be programmed to run on a schedule. In the past her father only had the androids pre-programmed to handle only a few meager chores, but now, thanks to his advancement in robotics, they could do more.

A lot more.

Weiss felt her face heat up to the roots of her hair when her father showed off just how flexible the new models would be.

Definitely too much.

She couldn't say her father wasn't a genius, but sometimes she wondered if this P.E.T.S project of his was just a hobby he wanted to exploit because people were too stupid to realize it was hobby. When the exhibition was coming to a close, Weiss couldn't be happier. The man next to her, a future investor, was already scribbling down numbers in his checkbook with gusto. He turned to his wife, who looked like she was caught between stabbing his eyes with her silverware or banging her head on the table for reasons unknown, that P.E.T.S. were the best thing to happen to the human race since indoor plumbing.

_P.E.T.S._

Personalized Electronic Toy Servants.

The name alone was enough to make Weiss sick. They weren't the greatest thing to happen to humankind, probably the worst. For years Weiss watched as people sold their prized possessions just to get a machine that did the bare minimal. Though Weiss wouldn't put it past anyone to use the androids beyond what they were capable of doing.

Weiss glared at the human-like robots and they stared back at her, taunting her with their artificial smiles. It made her sick to her stomach. Omnicide was probably leagues better than having those things parade around in some skimpy French Maid getup and serve her or his master afternoon tea. Then again, a mass extinction of the human race could be secretly occurring. The people, with their infinite stupidity, wouldn't know if her father handed them a stick of dynamite and told them to go fuck themselves with it.

She allowed herself a smile when the demonstrations came to a close and investors and supporters rose from their seats to applaud her father's accomplishment. Weiss stood from her own chair and clapped to show her own support to the public, but she wore a smile as fake as the android's onstage.

When money was done being tossed around carelessly, Weiss followed her father back to their limo.

"You didn't seem all that pleased with tonight, Weiss," Mr. Schnee said once they were in the sanctuary of their vehicle. He poured a glass of wine and offered it to Weiss, who stared blankly at the drink until he drank it himself.

Weiss shrugged her shawl further over her shoulders and buried her chin in the soft fabric, "I was bored."

"You know, this wasn't just about the new P.E.T.S." he said with a exasperated sigh and leaned back into the leather seat, "You know I do this for the family and for the world, Weiss. Without my technology there would be a lot of dead people out there right now-"

The white-haired girl sighed softly and her father clenched his jaw.

She looked out to the window, "I think...I'm going to go visit mom..."

Her father shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine."

And that was the end of that.

* * *

Weiss loved the country air.

It was free of the stench of industrialism and robots of almost every kind. The only use of them were to do work for the decrepit and hospitals. The town was the equivalent of the suburbs, only with house further between and less children (last Weiss visited anyways).

She also loved that her mother didn't live in a mansion, but a simple town house among the rest of the people. Her mother chose to want nothing from her father, including his money, which meant she earned her own living since the separation. Weiss appreciated her mother's independence, but when she was a child she always remembered her mother asking her father for money to do adult things (whatever those may have been). To say Weiss picked up on that habit was an understatement, but at least now that she was a little older she learned to be less dependent on her father.

A lesson her mother taught her before she left.

Approaching the house, Weiss couldn't help but think if she would be the same person if her parents hadn't separated. There would be a slew of lessons she wouldn't have learned because of her mother. Would she still be as aloof as she was now? Would she be spoiled rotten like the girls at her school?

Shaking her head, Weiss knocked on the large, wooden door and waited. When no immediate answer came, Weiss tried again.

"I told her I'd be coming," Weiss muttered impatiently.

A hand touched her shoulder and Weiss shrieked. She rounded on the person behind her, fist posed to strike whoever dared sneak up on her, but her wrist was caught.

"Hey, hey sorry for startling you!" A young girl laughed, dropping Weiss's wrist.

Weiss was a little taken back by the girl's strength, but she eyed her with little contempt. The girl was just a tab bit taller than herself, wore baggy cargo shorts and a black tank top with Superman's signature symbol on the front. She had black hair with dark red highlights. The girl had headphones around her neck, which blasted heavy rock. Weiss was never a fan of it or the like, and hearing it be played so loudly with disregard for the people around her made Weiss annoyed.

"Who are you and why are you on my porch?" Weiss demanded.

The girl shoved her hands in her pocket, "Well, just wanted to let you know the lady who lives here is out. She usually doesn't come back till later."

_Perfect._ Weiss thought sourly at took a set on the porch swing.

"Wanna come over to my place? I live right next door!" The younger girl asked with a smile, "My sis and dad are home so it'll be fine."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. A complete and total stranger offering her a place to stay till her mother returned? That didn't sound suspicious at all.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather stay here," Weiss said.

"My name is Ruby!" The girl continued, "Dad should be making lunch right about now. He makes the best stir-fry! Hey, what's your name? Ya know you kinda look like you could use something to eat. You're really thin. Maybe all your weight is all going to your butt, which looks fantastic by the way." She flashed Weiss a full grin, which made Weiss blanch in turn.

Did this girl not hear a word she just said? Obviously not because she was still talking a mile a minute and saying she had a great ass? Well that Weiss knew, but if she didn't know any better Weiss would be inclined to think that the girl, Ruby was trying to flirt with her. Luckily she had more than half a brain and disregarded the complement. If she was really a neighbor, Weiss hoped they wouldn't run into each other again after this unfortunate meeting.

"Weiss...my name is Weiss Schnee."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she clasped Weiss's hands in her own and shook them rapidly, "It's great to meet you! I know your dad!"

Weiss groaned and ripped her hands free from Ruby's own. Who on this planet didn't know her father?

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! He's awesome!" Ruby grinned, "So about coming over..."

God must have hated her. He must have because this girl just wasn't going to let the issue go and Weiss could see it on her face. She looked like she was an edger puppy waiting for approval from its master. Weiss was sure this girl was annoying her just to annoy her now. She closed her eyes, inhaled, slowly released her breath before opening her eyes again. Counting to ten wouldn't work in this situation. Not that counting helped anyways. You'd still be stuck thinking about what was troubling you. Deep breathing on the other hand allows yourself some time to slow your erratic heart beat and thus, inevitably, stopping the 'punch this bitch in the face' response.

"I suppose I can stay for a few minutes..." Weiss caved as she stood up, "But my luggage-"

"Will be here!" Ruby exclaimed and gripped Weiss's hand to pull her towards her house, "You're going to love my house. It's not as fancy as what you're used to, but it's home nonetheless! Yang's probably gonna wonder why you're there, just tell her I'm trying to kidnap you!"

Weiss was going to do a lot more than deep breathing if she was going to survive with this girl.


End file.
